Spilt Milk and Teddy Bear Panties
by PunyBrainer
Summary: [Young Akaxfem!Kuro] Little Akashi Seijuurou sneaked out of his martial art lesson and met a girl his age. Fluff, fluff and fluff


**AU**

**7 years old Akaxfem!Kuro**

* * *

Little Akashi Seijuurou was on his attempt to sneak out of his family's Japanese-style manor. He had enough of those dull private lessons he had to go through every day from morning to evening without much time to rest in-between lessons. He wanted to go out of the suffocating house and take a breather. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

The little boy sneaked out of his martial art lesson using bathroom as an excuse. He thought the excuse seemed unrefined, but he had no other choice but to use it. He tried feigning illness before. His teacher had grabbed him and dragged him to his private doctor without losing a beat, and then his personal maid was by his side every second in case he needed something. He could not fake an appointment with his parents as excuse either as usually one of their butler would come and get the boy minutes before the appointment, and his teachers knew of this. At least, no one would follow him to the gents.

The young boy was creeping along the walls and hiding behind furniture when he heard his father's voice— dignified and poised as ever— coming from behind sliding doors that led to their huge living room. Seemed like his father was having some guests over as he heard several other voices booming from the room as well.

Good. The guests should keep his parents, maids and butlers busy for a while, and his martial art teacher would just think— ah... the pride he had to swallow back— that the boy was taking a big dump if he was gone for half an hour.

He could hear his name and the word 'fiancé' mentioned, but he could not care less. The conversation earned as much interest as his lessons did. _None_. So, little Akashi continued his way out of the manor and hurried on to the huge garden. He hated to admit it, but his build that was smaller than that of the average kids his age was advantageous in his little scheme.

Around that time of the day, the garden was usually deserted so he could stroll around freely without worrying someone might spot him and tell on him to his parents. His steps on the soft grass were light and filled with a small happiness. The boy took a deep breath every now and then, inhaling the fresh air that was mixed with the comforting smell of sun.

The bliss was short lived as he heard a sob from somewhere in his immediate vicinity. The sob was so soft but still audible. Akashi clicked his tongue, annoyed that the peaceful moment was disturbed.

Despite his contempt, the slacking little Akashi still looked around to find the source of the sobbing. It only took him seconds to spot something white and blue behind one of the well groomed hydrangea bushes. He went around the bushes and approached the crying child slowly. A girl with light blue ponytail and white one piece was crying over spilt milk, literally. A cup was lying on the grass that was stained white with the spilt milk.

_'That must be the reason for her annoying sobbing.'_

"Hey." The sudden presence of another surprised the little girl. She peered over her small shoulder and saw the redhead boy standing just a few steps from her. To Akashi's irritation, the girl ignored him and continued her sobbing.

"Tch. The back of your dress is stuck on your teddy bear panties." Nope. Little Akashi did not lack tact or delicacy. He was just being mean on purpose since the little girl's attitude irritated him.

The bluenette jumped to her feet and whipped around to hide her panties, both hands on her back trying to fix her dress. Akashi could see embarrassment on her face and smirked in a small sense of victory. Now, let's get back to business.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get you another cup of milk. I'm sure we have some in our fridge," said the little boy. The little girl just stared at him with her expressionless blue eyes, pink shade still tinted her plump cheeks. Seconds passed without any response from the girl once again, and his irritation grew even more. He was about to walk away and leave the girl alone with her spilt drink when he heard a soft reply.

"It's not milk." Akashi raised one eyebrow at the girl.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not milk." The little girl repeated again.

"What was it then?" The little bluenette stayed silent, a little intimidated by the annoyance in the boy's voice. She heard the boy clicked his tongue again and decided to reply to his last question.

"...Vanilla shake."

"Fine. I'll ask our chef to make some for you."

A small smile momentarily adorned the girl's face, which was still red from her crying earlier, and took the boy by surprise. He quickly turned around to hide a blush that threatened to crept up his face.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou. What's your name?," asked Akashi as he led the way to the back door of the manor that was connected to the kitchen.

"Kuroko Tetsuyu."

"Where are your mother and father?"

"...I don't know," replied the girl softly. "They were talking to a scary man and lady with red hair and left me with a big sister." Akashi snickered inwardly. She must have meant his father and mother. And the girl must be the guests' daughter.

Another silence fell before Akashi heard another reply from her. "But I lost the big sister..."

"I see. You must be scared."

"No. It happens a lot, so I'm used to it."

"I see...," was all he said.

_'Weird girl,' _he thought. Then he remembered that dull conversation he overheard when he was sneaking out of the manor, and a smile formed on the little boy's lips.

_'Hmph. I guess she's not bad for my fiancé.'_

* * *

**I keep feeling like there's something missing... but I hope you guys enjoyed this short oneshot :)**


End file.
